Little White Lie
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: The fall out of what I think would happen at the end of Little White Lie


**Author's note: I tried resisting. I did! Ugh, I'm horrible! I need to get this out of my head! So…this is my interpretation of what happens when Little White Lie ends…**

Sami Reese stood over Kevin's bed and sighed. She'd just gotten the offer from Nigel to do the recording and she was going to do it. She'd told Duder to go ahead and make the call to him and do it. Sami hadn't anticipated him waking up. And here she was…in the hospital room, standing over him.

"S-Sami?"

"Hi Kevin."

Kevin looked confused as to why Sami Reese was standing over his bed. She pulled a chair over and sat down next to him. She grabbed his hand and sighed. She needed to get this off of her chest, and to tell him what was happening.

"What are you doing here, Sami?"

"Kevin…there is something I need to tell you."

But before Sami could get it out, the doctors and his aunt came rushing in. Sami managed to keep herself hidden. She disappeared out of the hospital when her cell phone rang. She looked at it and sighed. It was Toby. She wanted to ignore it, but she couldn't. So she answered it.

"Hello."

"Sami, hi. It's Toby…but I think you could see that on your caller ID, anyway…we need to talk."

"I know. Where are you, I'll come by."

"I'm leaving Tanya's. I'll be at your garage in fifteen."

"Okay."

Sami said, heading out. She'd been unnoticed by both Kevin and his aunt. She strolled out of the hospital and over to her bike. She climbed on, and pedaled back to her house. She needed to tell Kevin the truth. Especially before Nigel asked them to write a song to record. But more importantly, she needed to tell Toby the truth. That was one connection she wasn't ready to lose though. The way that they had kissed, she could still taste him on her lips. She was groggy, having lost herself in the memory of Toby's kiss. She hadn't noticed him standing on the sidewalk in front of her house. She got her wits about her and smiled at Toby. He didn't smile back though. He looked tired, Sami thought to herself. She threw the kickstand on her bike and walked over to him. She smiled and wasn't expecting anything. In a sweet gesture, he threw his hand out, and Sami clasped it. They walked a little ways down the street next to this little pond that ran behind Sami's house. He sat down on the little grassy knoll that was there, and Sami sat down next to him. It took him a few more minutes before he spoke. But when he did, it surprised her.

"Can I kiss you again?"

Sami nodded, and then Toby kissed her again. And it wasn't as passionate as it was sweet. It wasn't rushed or forced, it was amazing. Sami felt as Toby put his hands in her hair. Sami enjoyed kissing Toby, that was for sure, and she wasn't going to stop this time. She sighed when Toby pulled away from her a little while later and looked at her. He removed his hand from Sami's hair and took her hand instead.

"That was amazing."

"It was. So, did you call me just because you wanted to kiss me? Because I won't object to more kissing."

Toby laughed. He hadn't realized just how much he was in love with Sami, until he'd started that song for her. Then it just kind of escalated. He needed to tell her how he felt.

"I'll kiss you again, eventually. I do need to tell you something though."

"Okay."

Sami said nervously. Toby chuckled and ran a hand through his thick curls and then looked Sami in the eyes. He took a breath to steady himself, and then smiled and spoke.

"Sami…I'm in love with you. And I didn't realize it, until I saw you backstage. I shook your hand after I saw you play, and that was it for me. Then I saw you trying to write that song, and heard the reasoning behind it, and knew my love for you was only running deeper. Sami, what I wrote in 'Sami' was true. I meant every word. Every note. Every chord. Tanya and I broke up. Though I never really understood what I saw in Tanya Freemont to begin with. So please Sami, say you'll be mine."

Sami sighed. She'd been waiting for someone, anyone to say those words to her. But the fact that Toby Phillips was saying them to her now, was icing on the cake. She couldn't let herself believe them though. Once Toby found out about her and Duder stealing Kevin's music, he'd hightail it out of there so fast. So, she placed a kiss on his forehead and stood up.

"I wish it were that easy. I'm keeping a secret from you, Toby. And it's a big one. One that could shatter everything you just said to me."…


End file.
